1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact type printer for recording onto a sheet by striking an ink ribbon and for correcting the recorded data by striking a correction ribbon.
2. Related Background Art
In an impact printer, e.g., a daisy wheel printer, an ink ribbon for recording is interposed between a type wheel and a recording sheet and the recording is performed onto the recording sheet by striking the type wheel using a hammer. This daisy wheel printer is frequently used in an electronic typewriter. In general, although typewriters need a recording correcting function, in the case of using the daisy printer, a correction ribbon different from an ink ribbon is used in place of the ink ribbon and the correction ribbon is struck by a hammer in the same manner as in the recording, thereby accomplishing the correcting function.
As mentioned above, in the typewriter, it is typical that the recording ink ribbon and the correction ribbon are provided and the mechanisms to lift up and down the respective ribbons are provided so that each ribbon alternately comes to the striking position when recording and correcting.
However, due to recent cost reductions, a printer in which the up/down mechanism of the ribbons is as simplified as possible has been proposed. Such a printer uses a system in which when the correcting operation is performed, the ink ribbon is not lifted up or down but is left at the striking position, while the correction ribbon is shifted to the striking position and both ribbons are struck by the hammer. At this time, even if both ribbons are struck by the hammer, since the correction ribbon is located on the side nearest the recording sheet, the correcting operation is not influenced by the presence of the ink ribbon.
With this construction, the up/down mechanism of the ink ribbon can be omitted and the cost can be reduced. However, on the contrary, there is an inconvenience such that each time the correction is performed, the ink ribbon must be fed. This is because each time the ink ribbon is struck, it is damaged and if the ink ribbon is struck many times, it will be cut out.